Operación PROMESA
by DaffyTaffy-13666
Summary: A veces las cosas no son como las imaginas, y a veces debes elegir sabiamente, porque lo que hagas en estos momentos puede afectarte a futuro, para bien o para mal... y a veces la única manera en que lo entiendes es a las malas... Denle una oportunidad por favor


Primer fic que escribo de los chicos del barrio, estoy en una etapa nostálgica en donde leo muchos fics de series de mi infancia -malditos 21 años(?)- y de paso vuelvo a ver dichas series xDDD así que espero que les guste... aquí no tengo mucha preferencia la verdad adoro leer al Güero x Kuki, Migue x Abby, Memo x Cree, Memo x Abby, Migue x Rachel, Memo x Fanny en fin me gustan muchas parejas MENOS Migue x Lizzie, ya sé, ya sé ellos son canon pero en serio me fastidia, Lizzie no se merece a número 1! ella solo es una traidora T.T en fin xDDD mejor los dejo para que lean y ya hago mis dramas en otro lado.

 **Disclaimer: KND no me pertenece o sin duda habría seguido con la idea de los G.K.N.D y hubiera sido awesome!** **[sigo esperando que le den una oportunidad].**

 **Aclaraciones: NO ODIO a Fanny ni a Memo, de hecho me caen muy bien, pero fue lo que salió en un momento de estrés que tenía por cumplir un reto. Al final me gustó como quedó y pues quise compartirlo con ustedes.**

xxxx-xxxxx-xxxxx-xxxx-xxxx-

 **Operación P.R.O.M.E.S.A**

 **Palabras**

 **Revelan**

 **Obvia y**

 **Mejor**

 **Elección**

 **Sobre el**

 **Amor**

 **xxxxx-xxxxxx-xxxxx-xxxxxxx-xxxxxx-**

 **Flashback**

 **-Estas… ¿Estas terminando conmigo? – preguntó una chica morena de ojos oscuros y buen cuerpo, quien vestía una playera azul larga que le llegaba debajo de la cadera y unos shorts de mezclilla a la mitad del muslo, sus confiables tennis y su inseparable gorra roja que mantenía quieto su oscuro cabello chino.**

 **-Abby, entiéndeme…- dijo un chico de piel** **pálida** **, ojos y cabellos castaños siempre adornados por unos googles -Eres muy linda, siempre me has gustado y estos 2 años contigo han sido lo mejor que he tenido, pero… No somos el uno para el otro yo…-**

 **-Memo… solo dime ¿Es por Fanny?- apretando ligeramente los puños, esa maldita pelirroja siempre estaba encima de su novio, siempre queriendo que la vea a ella y le importaba un cacahuate que Guillermo fuera SU novio.**

 **-Yo…- él amaba a número 5 ¿Por qué le hacía eso? ¿Por qué prestarle atención a Fanny? -Si, creo que Fanny y yo hacemos una mejor pareja-**

 **-Perfecto, está bien, vete con esa traidora- acomodándose su gorra -Solo te digo algo número 2, me volverás a buscar, me buscaras en otras personas, es una promesa… pero nunca vas a encontrar a alguien como yo, y cuando te des cuenta… será muy tarde- marchándose de ahí hacia su casa algo dolida.**

 **-Abby yo…-**

 **-Es número 5 para ti, solo somos compañeros de equipo y listo- sentenció.**

 **Fin del Flashback**

Abigail había tenido razón, su relación con Fanny o número 86 no había funcionado, incluso cuando fueron reclutados para los TND, él no había podido sacarse de la cabeza a Abby y ahora le carcomía la culpa. Había intentado salir con otras chicas, pero siempre tenía el mismo destino… Fracaso.

¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no merecía tener una linda relación? Claro que no, había terminado la única relación que había valido la pena y por un error. Y tal y como había dicho número 5 la busco en otras chicas, misma complexión, parecido físico, inteligencia, en fin… había intentado, y al final no lo había conseguido. Y lo peor es que perteneciendo a la misma asociación y al mismo equipo, le era imposible no darse cuenta de la clase de chica que perdió.

-Ey 5, podemos… ¿Podemos hablar? - se acercó el chico interrumpiendo la plática que tenía la chica con su líder, mejor conocido como número 1, un chico piel pálida, ojos azules, lentes oscuros y su mejor amigo.

-Seguro- tranquila -Ahorita te veo 1 y seguimos con eso- sonriendo de una manera única solo para su líder.

-Seguro, te veo en la salida- tranquilo -Adiós 2, nos vemos mañana-

Como miembros de los TND, ya no podían estar en la casa del árbol, y tampoco podían tener reuniones muy grandes porque los KND pensarían que estaban tramando algo como adolescentes y siendo del mismo bando, aunque a escondidas, eso no les convenía.

-¿Qué sucede 2?- preguntó la chica, dignándose a mirar al chico.

-Yo, Abby quisiera hablar de nosotros, tu sabes… yo…- avergonzado -Me gustaría que me dieras otra oportunidad-

-Primero que nada, no hay un nosotros, tú mismo te encargaste de ello y segunda no… no necesito en mi vida amorosa a alguien que no sabe lo que quiere- dijo en un tono frío

-Abby, pero si se lo que quiero, es solo que, era un niño yo no estaba pensando y…-

-No puedes decir que eras un niño, pronto seríamos adolescentes, sabias lo que hacías y aun así te fuiste con la pelirroja, no funcionó no es mi problema, no me vengas ahora con esas cosas- molesta -Yo te lo dije, que sería muy tarde-

-Pero yo no salgo con nadie… no creo que…-

-Es tarde Guillermo, yo ya estoy saliendo con alguien, le amo y no voy a romper la confianza que él me da- sincera -Lo siento, pero yo ya no siento nada por ti-

-¿Qué?- preguntó algo shockeado, él no sabía que Abby saliera con alguien, nadie le había dicho eso y la misma chica siempre estaba o con sus amigas, o con 3 y 4, o bien con 1… entonces ¿En qué momento?- ¿Qui-Quién?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia-

El chico no se tomó muy bien la respuesta y la tomó de los brazos zarandeándola un poco -¿Quién es Abby? ¿Con quién sales? - algo molesto

-¡Con Miguel!- molesta de que la zarandeara -Salgo con 1 desde hace unos años… mientras tu perdías el tiempo y me lastimabas con cada nueva novia, él estuvo ahí para mi… siempre a mi lado y poco a poco comencé a fijarme en él más que como un amigo, un día cuando me encontró débil por tu culpa, mientras lloraba me abrazó, me consoló y me dijo que me amaba… yo me sentí bien y correspondí al sentimiento, ahora salimos y estamos bien así que lo siento, pero yo no te amo- sincera -Y esta conversación se terminó- marchándose de ahí directo a clases, pues justo en ese momento sonó la campana que anunciaba el final del receso.

Por otro lado, 2 no sabía cómo reaccionar, no sabía que hacer… La había regado, el mismo se había encargado de alejar a Abby y de acercarla a Miguel, número 1, su mejor amigo… ¡MALDITA SEA! Ni siquiera podía estar enojado con él por quitarle a la chica que le gustaba porque él mismo se encargó de que Abby dejara de amarlo.

-Te perdí…- golpeando un casillero -Maldita sea te perdí…- fue lo único que dijo antes de ir a su salón y esperar que las clases terminaran.

Al final del día todos los chicos salieron en grupo para despedirse en la entrada de la escuela y ahí fue cuando lo notó, Migue acompañaba a Abby a casa, como siempre solo que esta vez lo vio, vio cómo se tomaban de las manos, como Migue iba en sentido contrario a su propia casa por acompañar a número 5, como Abigail volvía a sonreír y como 1 le correspondía de una manera amorosa… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta?

-Y no puedo molestarme con él… es mi mejor amigo y merece ser feliz- apretando los puños y soltando un par de lágrimas -Sean felices Abby y Migue- sabía que le costaría trabajo acostumbrarse, le dolería verlos en situaciones parecidas, pero se lo merecía y por el bien de sus amigos y del equipo, lo superaría….

 **Fin de la** **transmisión...**


End file.
